chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Thirteen
NICKEL'S POV {GROAN} Is Balloon awake now? He smiles bitterly. "G-Good morning Nickel." "Good morning Balloon." {BLOWING WIND} "Why is it SO COLD?!" Balloon shivers. I look towards the entrance of the cave. "Well, whaddya know?! It's WINTERTIME Balloon. DUH!" His smile fades. "No need to be rude.." {HEAVY SIGH} "That's not rude. It's just my nature." {CRACK} Honestly, that's getting SO annoying now.. "What a wonderful sound Balloon." He glares at me. "I CAN'T HELP IT! Trust me, if I could break off my arm, I would." We'll see about that. I smirk. "Try it. I DARE you." Balloon turns white. "O-Okay.." {SNAP!} "OWWWW!!" Oh shit. One of his frozen fingers fall off. {SNIFFLE} Balloon starts to cry. "You're so mean Nickel.." I roll my eyes. "It was a JOKE. Geez, you take everything so literally." His body shakes. "Y-You don't joke about that kind of stuff.." Dammit. That shouldn't have happened. "Look, I'm sorry Balloon. Is there any way I can make it up to you?!" He stares at the bolted chains. "Can we..um.." Oh god, he's all red now. {CHUCKLE} "What's this, a love confession?!" His face flushes redder. "WHA..?! NO! I was saying..can we..hold a truce between us?" !!!!!!! A TRUCE?! I'm not sure about that. But.. After after playing that cruel prank on him, that's the LEAST I can do. And we both DESPERATELY want to leave.. I nod. "Very well, but after we get rescued, you and I are enemies again." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Th-Thanks Nickel. I mean it." I shrug. "Don't mention it. And don't tell ANYONE about what I did, got it?!" Balloon nods, smiling. "I won't. Your secret is safe with me." That's a relief. "I'm glad I can trust you..aside from my alliance." {SNAP!} "OUUUUCH.." What the?! Balloon's leg has a bone sticking out of it. And it's covered in blood.. I think I'm gonna be sick.. {GULP} He instantly flushes pink. "I feel faint.." Taco stands near the boulder, wearing a huge smirk. "Hehe, I'm afraid if Balloon doesn't make it..he'll go into shock." SH-SHOCK?! Can Mexican food get ANY MORE EVIL?! She flinches a bit. "As much as I'm enjoying this, looking at an open bone is BEYOND REPULSIVE!" Balloon glares at her, shaking like crazy. "Then why don't you actually DO SOMETHING about it?!?!" {MUMBLE} "If you insist, you disgusting menace." {RUMMAGE} She walks near Balloon, holding a roll of bandages. "Hold still, don't move a muscle." {RIIP} {WRAPPING} He half-smiles. "Uhh, thanks Taco--" "I'm only putting a cast on you so I don't have to see your gross leg. I could care less about you, or your health." OOF. His dark mood shifts across his face. "......" {SNICKER} "What's wrong Fatty? Cat got your tongue?!" I've had ENOUGH of this shit. "Why don't you just LEAVE HIM ALONE TACO?! YOU'RE the reason why his leg's all bruised up! He didn't ASK to get kidnapped!! I didn't either!!" {CHUCKLE} "Like anyone gives a damn! He's called me useless and pathetic in the past, so now HE'LL PAY FOR HIS ACTIONS!!" {SNIFFLE} "Y-You d-didn't h-have t-to K-KIDNAP m-me.." Taco nods slowly. "Correct, but I WANTED too!" Sigh.. She frowns. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make myself some hot chocolate! And you two aren't getting any! HAHAHA!!" {ROLL} "OJ...OJ...OJ...OJ...OJ..." Balloon mumbles over and over again. Well, he does need some comforting. "Don't cry Balloon, you'll see him again." {DEFLATE} "I'm sorry for acting like a wimp. I just want to return to my old life.." I crack a small smile. "Same here. I miss Suitcase and Baseball." Huh, Balloon's not saying anything. Guess he's too upset to make a joke. "And..you're not a wimp. I mean, you're lying on the brink of death, but look at you! Still hanging on, like a strong person. Balloon's not a wimp, he's a WARRIOR." {GASP} He smiles, crying again. "Th-Thank you Nickel..th-that means alot to m-me." "It's nothing really." {YAWN} I'm so exhausted. Balloon's been sleeping for the past few days. I have stayed up just so he can sleep. Some nights I'm just restless. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Balloon..and please feel better soon." He nods, his dark mood lifted. "Goodnight Nickel, and thank you..again." Zzzzzzz.... Category:Blog posts